


You've Got My Devotion (But I Can Hate You Sometimes)

by AndreaRyan



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1899, Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Morning, albus when it sets, but they are just two idiots in love, gellert looks nice when the sun rises, kiss, with a hint of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaRyan/pseuds/AndreaRyan
Summary: Albus wonders whether he loves Gellert and whether Gellert could ever love him.---------------------Title taken from Fine Line by Harry Styles - I might have listened to the song on repeat while writing this.This is also the first thing I've written in 2021. What a start of the year.---------------------My Grindeldore playlist in case you don't want to listen to Fine Line on repeat: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/28cQQ03dgEiQq1gkdtaA7p?si=zBNyQzieTraNN7ChSq05lQ
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	You've Got My Devotion (But I Can Hate You Sometimes)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2021, I hope this year treats you well!

##  **You’ve Got My Devotion (But I Can Hate You Sometimes)**

The evenings were getting too cold to sit outside without a jacket and the sky darkened quicker, too. 

Something inside Albus knew the end was nigh. And it was not just the summer. The anxiety began to build up in his stomach about a week ago and it only grew since then.

He woke up next to Gellert - that was something he did not plan - and there was a string of sunlight falling over Gellert’s face. It lent Gellert a healthier hue which his skin wasn’t familiar with and strangely devine resemblance to baroque painting Albus saw in muggle galleries.

Lately, Albus often wondered whether he loved Gellert or if he was falling in love with him. At the end of the day, how does one know? How long does it take to fall in love? When does the heart know? And when does the mind? but even if he was sure, what did it matter? It was not like Gellert felt the same - that he  _ was _ sure of. He did not even think Gellert could love anyone but the Deathly Hallows. And maybe that was too harsh, too.

Because as he was sleeping there next to him, he looked so kind, so pure. 

But he was neither. At the end of the day, Albus never liked him for his kindness or purity, nor did he want any from him.

Gellert opened one eye, groaned and promptly closed it again. ‘What are you doing?’

‘Sorry,’ Albus murmured. ‘I was just thinking.’

‘About the wand? You know, I’ve been thinking about it, too before I fell asleep and I think -’ 

For the first time since they had met, Albus zoned out as Gellert continued on the topic they discussed before the words got drowned in kisses and hasty whispers. 

It was also the first time Gellert’s words hurt him. And maybe, that was the answer - because if he was hurt by Gellert’s unyielding obsession with power, then he had to love him. Because deep inside, what he wanted to hear the first thing in the morning was that Gellert loved him.

‘I should get going,’ Albus announced halfway through the monologue. He stood up and reached for his breeches. 

‘What? Now?’

‘Yes,’ Albus said simply, continuing to get dressed. ‘I should check on Ariana.’

‘And what about me?’ There was a hint of amusement lingering in Gellert’s voice as he knelt on the bed, the blanket falling down to his hips, revealing the whole of his torso - as pale as the rest of him. 

‘What about you?’ Albus asked, buttoning up his waistcoat. 

‘Who’s going to check on me?’

Albus smirked. ‘I checked on you last night. Twice if I remember correctly.’ 

Gellert chuckled, falling back into the pillows. ‘So, give me a kiss at least before you go.’ 

Albus sighed but leaned down to plant a kiss on Gellert’s cheek. ‘I’ll see you later.’ 

And with those words Albus Disapparated back to his family’s house. House which was now technically his, but he was yet to get used to the fact.

He spent the day mindlessly attending to everything which needed to be sorted, trying his best to keep his mind off Gellert, but somehow he kept finding his way back in. The sliver of sunlight on his face, the hints of golden, the barely visible hair on his lower belly and his sternum. The way his voice sounded early in the morning and how pink and swollen his lips looked. And most importantly the ache in Albus’ chest whenever he thought of Gellert.

The sky blushed when Gellert Apparated into Albus’ kitchen while he was charming the dishes clean and Albus turned to him, confusion filling his expression. 

‘This can wait,’ Gellert declared, grabbing Albus’ forearm. The sound of a shattering plate followed him for a second or two as he was transported elsewhere.

They stood in the middle of a meadow with daisies and dandelions blooming under their feet with few forgotten poppies fighting for the last moment of survival. The late evening breeze quickly found its way under Albus’ shirt and he fought back the urge to rub his arms. 

‘What are we doing here?’ Albus asked. ‘Do you have a lead.’ 

Gellert rolled his eyes and with his hands on Albus’ shoulders, he turned him around so he could see a blanket with a bottle of wine and lemon cakes. 

‘We don’t have to search for them every night,’ Gellert said, pushing Albus in the direction of the picnick. 

‘You did this for me?’

Gellert scoffed. ‘I should be hurt, hearing how surprised you sound.’ 

‘Sorry.’ Albus pushed his hair behind his ears. ‘It’s just that we don’t do things like these.’

‘No,’ Gellert admitted with a tone which suggested he wanted to continue, but he did not say anything else. He sat down and filled two metal cups with red wine. 

‘I like this though,’ Albus said as he sat down, too, and accepted one of the cups. 

‘I thought you might.’ Gellert smiled, eyes fixed on Albus as he took a sip. ‘You look good in this light. Have I ever told you? Your hair gets more orange when the sun is setting and your cheeks have this pink shade they only get when we make love and your lips -’ Gellert shook his head and took another sip, a drop of wine settling on his bottom lip for a moment before he licked it. 

‘What about my lips?’ Albus asked, more eagerly than he wished to sound.

Gellert raised his hand and slowly traced his thumb over Albus’s lips and then, equally slow, traced his own lips with the same finger. 

‘What about my lips?’ Albus asked again.

‘I cannot tell you - if I tell you, you will never look at me the same way again.’ 

Albus swallowed, almost too afraid to ask. ‘Tell me anyway.’

‘When the sun is setting and it falls on your face just right, it paints this shadow right here.’ Gellert touched the skin above his chin. ‘And your lips look fuller and so soft and it makes me want to kiss them, because something inside me believes that if I do, I will always be happy.’

‘So do it,’ Albus whispered. 


End file.
